One technique to facilitate location determination is based on detecting visual cues. A user may capture those visual cues through an image capturing device/unit (e.g., camera) and apply to the captured image computer vision processing to, for example, match these visual cues with location-known landmarks.
Use of image data to facilitate location determination tends to require large computational resources. Additionally, some devices may not be equipped with an image-capturing device. Furthermore, there may be some situations where the user, or device whose location needs to be determined is located remotely from the device on which location determination procedures are performed, thus making it difficult to perform the location-determination process based on captured image data.